Perdita
Perdita is the deuteragonist of the film 101 Dalmatians. She is the pet of Anita, wife of Pongo, and the mother of fifteen Dalmatian puppies as well as adoptive mother of other eighty-four puppies. Perdita, along with Pongo, goes on the heroic journey to rescue the puppies. She was voiced by Cate Bauer in the original film. Personality Perdita is very well mannered, beautiful, elegant and young woman-like, a complete foil to Pongo's carefree nature. Despite her well-coordinated nature, Perdita tends to be incredibly worrisome in hectic situations, but can be calmed by Pongo. Like Pongo, Perdita shows to be a fierce fighter, as seen when she and Pongo battled Cruella's henchmen Horace and Jasper. Appearances ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' In the original film, Pongo is searching for mates for himself and his pet Roger Radcliffe. Pongo is close to giving up when he spots Perdita and her pet, Anita. Pongo rushes to the park to follow them. Perdita spots Pongo and is seemingly attracted to him, but tries to look as if she doesn't notice him. Perdita and Anita soon leave and Pongo tries a trick to attract their attention. At first it seems as if it failed, but as Roger and Anita talk more they fall in love. Perdita falls in love with Pongo as well. Perdita soon becomes pregnant with puppies, but when the family gets a visit from Cruella De Vil she becomes frightened, referring to Cruella as "that devil woman." Perdita hides, but is able to hear Cruella's desire for the puppies. Perdita regrets having puppies due to the fact that Cruella wants them. Unfortunately for Perdita, the puppies arrived three weeks later, where it is revealed that she has had fifteen puppies. She is tired afterwards but is relieved to hear from Pongo that the puppies are safe thanks to Roger. The puppies grow and are shown watching their favorite show with their parents. Perdita is seen interacting with her various puppies: telling Lucky to get down from the TV, reminding Rolly that they just had dinner, and scolding Patch for his coarse language. After the puppies are put to bed, Pongo and Perdita go on a walk with their respective owners. During their absence, the puppies were kidnapped by Cruella's henchman Jasper and Horace Badun. Pongo and Perdita realize that neither the humans nor Scotland Yard will find their puppies, and take it upon themselves to rescue their children. They use the twilight bark, a canine gossip chain, to spread the news of their stolen puppies. Later, they receive an answer, and learn that their puppies are at Hell Hall, Cruella's former home. Perdita immediately goes off on a dangerous journey to rescue the puppies alongside Pongo. The winter conditions make the journey tough, but they eventually meet with a sheepdog called the Colonel, who takes them to the puppies. Upon seeing the other puppies alongside their own fifteen, they decide to take them all to London, knowing that Roger and Anita would never turn them out. ''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' Perdita appears as a supporting character being that her pups takeover as the stars. Here she and Pongo after serve minor roles and act as regular parents and often seen with Roger and Anita. She is a much stricter parent than Pongo. In the episode "The Making Of..." Perdita talks about how since she and Pongo were the stars of the movie, that they would be the stars of the series, too. She then remarks that she and Pongo aren't bitter and proceeds to tear up a promotional poster for the show. In "Dogs of Devil", when Cruella calls Anita into work, hence cancelling the family picnic, Pongo complains that Anita should stay with her family. Perdita sighs that Pongo is always on Roger's side and leaves with Anita to work. Thinking that their parents are getting separated, the Pups follow Perdita and try to get her to come home. When sneaking backstage, Spot is cornered by Scorch, however Perdita intervenes and saves Spot by smacking Scorch onto the stage. Pongo soon arrives and apologises to Perdita, Perdita, however, assures that she knows Pongo is on her side and she's on his. They then assure the Pups that just because they have a little argument; they would never leave each other. In "Splishing & Splashing", When Lucy reports Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly & Spot to their Parents, Perdita is the one who tells the puppies that they owe Lucy an apology and until they do, Hiccup Hole is off limits. When Pongo asks if that is a bit harsh, Perdita gives him a glare, which quickly makes Pongo allow it. Perdita walks off, rolling her eyes, when Pongo says he hates getting tough on the puppies. In "Lucky To Be Alone", Perdita is the one who comes up with the idea for Lucky to visit the Vandercreams, seemingly assured that Lucky will begin missing his family within just a few days, if she knew the Vandercreams right. This has speculated that Perdita is in some form related to either Coco or Beamer. Episodes where Perdita speaks *"Home is Where the Bark is" *"The Dogs of DeVil" *"Lucky to be Alone" *"Four Stories Up" *"You Say It's Your Birthday" *"Lord of the Termites" *"Cruella World" *"Food for Thought" *"Film Fatale" *"Splishing and Splashing" *"The Making Of..." *"Animal House Party" *"Dalmatian Vacation, Part 2: Cross-Country Chaos" ''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' In the sequel, Perdita and the rest of the family moves to the farmlands where she and her puppies can roam freely and, to her biggest relief, be far away from Cruella De Vil. However, unbeknown to Perdita, her son Patch is feeling insignificant. She tries to help Patch during this time, but is too busy taking care of the other 98 puppies. After speaking with the half-asleep Pongo, Patch ran away from home in a self-finding search. When Perdita learns of Patch's missing later on, she is devastated, and quickly rallies Pongo, Roger and Anita to travel back to London to find him. During their absence, Cruella, Jasper, and Horace kidnap the puppies yet again. Meanwhile, Patch meets and befriends his hero Thunderbolt, who gladly helps the pup rescue his siblings. In the end, Cruella and the Banduns are arrested, and Perdita and Pongo reunite with her children, as well as befriend Thunderbolt. Interestingly, Kath Soucie, Perdita's voice actress in 101 Dalmatians II, previously voiced Anita, Cadpig and Rolly in the 101 Dalmatians TV series. ''House of Mouse'' Perdita makes several appearances in the series House of Mouse. In the episode "House of Crime", Predita's puppies briefly went missing resulting to Perdita framing Cruella for once again stealing their puppies. Perdita can be seen at the end of Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse during the finale song. ''Kingdom Hearts Perdita makes a minor appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts, having been transported to Traverse Town with Pongo due to the destruction of their world. During the escape, her owners, Roger and Anita, disappeared during the destruction and the 99 puppies were separated and scattered across other worlds. Sora must locate the puppies throughout Kingdom Hearts and send them back to Perdita in Traverse Town. To return Sora's helpfulness, she gives gifts to Sora. When Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts, Perdita, along with Pongo and all of her children, returned home. Disney Parks Perdita makes no live appearances in the parks, but her likeness is featured in several locations. A gigantic statue of Peridita is featured at Disney's All-Star Movies Resort at Walt Disney World. Perdita can also be seen during the end credits of the Disney Fantasy's Animators Palate show. Perdita is also featured in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. When Cruella De Vil returns to find the legendary Crystal of the Magic Kingdom and kidnap the pups, Peridta and the puppies go into hiding while Pongo teams up with Merlin to save the city. Later on, Cruella breaks into Merlin's secret vault to find the crystal but she instead finds a chew toy. Perdita and the puppies were able to switch the crystal with the toys just before Cruella's arrival. Perdita is also seen reuniting with her puppies in Midship Detective Agency aboard the Disney Fantasy. Gallery Trivia *In the animated Movie, Perdita was originally played by Lisa Daniels. She had recordered about a third of the film as Perdita, but got married and moved to New York, so she was voiced by Cate Bauer for the rest of the film. *Perdita is actually based on two characters from the original book: "Missis" Pongo, who was the wife to Pongo and birth mother of the fifteen puppies, and Perdita, a sickly liver-spotted Dalmatian adopted by the Dearlys to be a secondary mother to the puppies. es:Perdita Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians characters Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Dogs Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Pets Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Parents Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Adults Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Deuteragonists Category:Grandmothers Category:Grandparents Category:Wives Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Animal Heroes Category:Domestic Dogs